I'll Be There For You
by Kezzabear
Summary: When your life's a little bit ... sucky, you can count on your friends. Well, most of them anyway ... well, some of them at least ... maybe just one.
1. So no one told you

**A/N: Greetings and salutations! **

**Once upon a time there was a plot bunny and it came out to play when one author said to a bunch of other authors 'why don't you write a story about *this*!'**

And so here is my story. It's not long. It is multi-chaptered. It's not angsty ... not really. It is sort of, a little bit of a sort of songfic. It's not serious. It is rather a bit of a laff. It's not totally canon compliant. It is a Harry/Ginny love story - trust me.

I want to thank deadwoodpecker for providing the inspiration and goingbacktosquareone for the beta job.

Our story begins after DH ... a DH where Bill and Fleur waited until after the war to get married and where Harry and Ginny never got together in his sixth year ...

**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**

Harry stood at the back of the crowd of men vying for the traditional kiss with the bride. He reflected wryly that there were a lot more of them than he thought there would be. Bill seemed amused by the effect Fleur had on the male population. Hermione looked furious about it and Harry was … Harry was unaffected.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Ginny Weasley murmured from his elbow. Harry looked at her, startled.

"What?" he asked, feeling immediately stupid. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The way they all … fall all over her," Ginny replied. Harry just shrugged.

"It's not all that great," he said. Since he'd defeated Voldemort he'd had more than his fair share of women falling all over him and frankly it made him nauseated most of the time.

Of course it hadn't been that long, but three months really was about as much of the fawning he could take. They managed to leave Ron alone – probably because of the vicious gleam in Hermione's eye if they got too close – but Harry Potter apparently, was fair game.

"Are you having a bad time with all the terrible women?" Ginny asked in faux sympathy, patting his arm. Harry glowered at her and she laughed.

"Don't you have to go and do something … bridesmaidy?"

"I am," Ginny answered. "I'm mingling, making sure all Bill and Fleur's guests feel welcome. How are you Harry? Feeling welcome?" She arched her brow at him in a perfect imitation of his myriad female admirers.

"I always feel welcome at The Burrow, Ginny," Harry answered her, his voice cracking alarmingly, for absolutely no discernable reason. Ginny gazed at him and Harry looked into her soft brown eyes. He wanted to lean in closer, to take in her scent but she suddenly jerked back with a nervous giggle.

"Speaking of bridesmaids …" she pointed behind Harry and he turned around to find Gabrielle in her matching gold dress making her way towards him purposefully. Harry whipped back to Ginny only to find her vanishing into the crowd.

"Allo, Arry," Gabrielle purred as she hung herself on his arm. Harry nodded at her vaguely. "We shall dance now, oui?" She dragged Harry out to the dance floor without waiting for an answer and Harry found himself shuffling along, trying not to tread on her toes. He scowled as Ginny floated past in her brother's arms, Bill whirling her as effortlessly as he did almost everything.

Harry sighed enviously. Here he was; Britain's most eligible bachelor and the last person to find a date to the wedding. In fact he was so far behind finding a date to the wedding he hadn't managed it at all. Viktor Krum had brought a willowy Bulgarian beauty that had Ron smiling in satisfaction as he slipped a possessive arm around Hermione, Charlie had brought a rather exotic looking gypsy with him from Romania and even George had pulled himself together enough to bring Angelina – not that either of them looked particularly enthused by the wedding, they were currently wrapped indecently around each other in the corner of the marquee next to a table of empty Firewhisky bottles. Luna had brought Dean and Seamus and her father had escorted Andromeda Tonks. The list of witches and wizards with a date was immense. When Percy turned up with a girl it was the last straw and Harry had glowered his way through the entire wedding and sulked for the duration of the formal dancing.

"Cheer up, mate!" Ron had said after the speeches, punching him on the arm lightly just as a floating tray of cream puffs nudged his elbow. "You're not the only one; Ginny doesn't have a date either."

Harry had just grunted as Ron trotted off obediently with Hermione and began doing something that resembled dancing in the middle of the marquee.

It was three songs before Harry could get rid of Gabrielle. Her date had come looking for her and pulled her away from Harry rather abruptly. Harry was not at all upset and just smiled benignly at the kid, thinking it was utterly unfair that even Gabrielle had a date. A flash of gold caught his eye and Harry turned to see Ginny laughing at something Dean had said. He watched her for a moment; she was looking up at Dean, exposing her long, creamy throat. Harry wondered what she would smell like there before he abruptly turned away and shook his head.

Harry felt an irrational urge to interrupt her conversation with Dean but he knew they were friends – they'd dated for the whole of Harry's sixth year – and they probably had a lot of catching up to do. Dean had been on the run the past year and everyone thought he and Ginny would pick up again where they left off but so far they hadn't. It looked like it might happen soon though, Harry mused as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a floating tray.

He stood nursing his drink at the edge of the marquee, watching Ron and Hermione sway gently on the dance floor. He smiled slightly as Ron bent his head to kiss her softly on the neck, thinking no one was watching.

"Pathetic," proclaimed the same voice from his elbow.

"I think it's sweet," Harry murmured, taking a sip of his champagne. "I thought you'd be dancing with Dean?"

"Nah," Ginny said with a shrug. "It's over, has been for ages. I think we're the only ones who realise it though. Mum was hinting something fierce earlier."

"She looked very disappointed when she saw I hadn't brought a date," Harry said. "I swear she started looking around for a spare girl."

"She's been pushing me at Dean all night," Ginny sighed. "If I so much as look at him while she's watching she'll have the banns up before I can say Quidditch."

"Took a risk having a chat then, Weasley?" Harry teased her, draining his glass.

"She's gone off with Dad," Ginny whispered conspiratorially, two spots of colour blazing on her cheeks. "No risk."

"So …" Harry gazed at her for a moment, "no risk if we had a dance then?"

"I think we're safe," Ginny replied breathlessly. Harry grinned and held out a hand. She eyed it warily before sighing heavily.

"If she finds out about this, Potter, and starts asking awkward questions," Ginny said as Harry pulled her towards Ron and Hermione, "you can explain things to her."

"I know, I know," Harry said, affecting a long suffering tone. "We're just friends, Mum. No, we're perfectly happy the way things are, Mum. It was just a dance, Mum."

"She is never going to believe you," Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry placed a hand lightly on her waist.

"She never does," Harry sighed. "As soon as you breathe on a bloke she's picking china patterns."

"Remember when she sent you that jewellery catalogue the day after you were spotted out with that Jasmine Whatsit?"

"Watford," Harry murmured absently, concentrating on steering Ginny around Bill and Fleur who were staring dreamily at each other.

"Yeah, her," Ginny said carelessly. "Did she really think you were going to get engaged to some gold digging strumpet mere minutes after you came off the Wanted list?"

"Strumpet?" Harry raised one eyebrow at her, amused. Ginny blushed.

"Well … she is …"

"I know," Harry agreed. "Listen, I'm rubbish at dancing and I've nearly tripped over Ron twice now. I think if we keep talking, I'm going to steer us into the drinks table."

"Right you are," Ginny said, giving a little salute. They continued the rest of the dance in silence, Harry's hand on her waist and her head resting lightly on his chest, completely comfortable with each other, knowing neither had any expectations.

Just friends.

**A/N: So … want more? Hope so cos I wrote it all! LOL Meanwhile if you are here because you have a thing for **_**Rebuilding Life**_**, make sure you check out Potterficweekly's current series of podcasts, starting at Episode 108 ;) (I don't think I can add urls here? I'll try and add a link in my profile … or all else failing I hear Google is fantastic :D )**


	2. Your job's a joke

**2. Your Job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA**

Ginny Weasley slammed the door shut on her locker. Her gloves fell out haphazardly and the door thumped on the worn leather instead of clanging shut with a satisfied bang. She scowled at the offending items for a moment before she sighed and scooped them up. Shoving them tightly into a free space in the tiny locker she leaned on the door and twisted the handle until it stayed shut.

"Coming for a drink?" one of her team mates called. Ginny shook her head wearily. She wanted nothing more than to go home, have a long soak in a hot bath tub and curl up with the game on the wireless.

She'd desperately wanted to be a Quidditch player and some days could hardly believe her dream had come true – because she found herself the one running the drinks. She reminded herself time and time again that she wouldn't always be the junior player and that some day she might be allowed to get on a broom and actually play some Quidditch; but right now, the water bottles were her only friends.

"Come on, Weasley!" called one of the Chasers. "I'll get the first round!" Ginny grimaced. She hated buying rounds. The salary wasn't bad if you actually played a game, but if you were just the water girl like her … well, she could barely cover her rent and was positive George was supplementing something, somewhere.

He'd been her unexpectedly ally in helping her move out of home. If there was anyone who their mother hovered over more than Ginny, it was George. With George she made sure he was eating, sleeping, bathing, shaving and once she even Flooed in to see if he'd been going to the loo frequently. To be fair, she had accidentally mixed some old U-No Poo stock into the stew once when reaching blindly for some split peas. Ron hadn't been happy for a week after that little incident.

So when George found Ginny pacing the kitchen and fuming at her own eighteenth birthday party, he had complete sympathy for her story.

"She invited every single male she has ever seen!" Ginny had wailed when George asked what was wrong. "And I mean every SINGLE male. It took me all year to convince her that Dean and I were never going to happen so what does she do? The first chance she gets, she's lined up a plethora of men for me to … investigate!"

"One of them could be the one," George suggested, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ginny scowled at him.

"I can find my own boyfriend," she said stubbornly. "If I want one. Which I don't."

"She can be a bit much, yeah?" George asked, suddenly sober.

"I know she means well," Ginny sighed, leaning against the table, "it's just …"

"Yeah …" George agreed.

"I have to listen to her at the breakfast table and during the morning chores and at lunch time and before I go out after lunch and when I come in again and during tea time preparations …" Ginny trailed off and George opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny wasn't finished. "And then at tea, she asks dad who he's seen at the Ministry that day and after tea she looks at all the marriage announcements in the Prophet and comments on who's getting married – did you know that Eloise Midgen is married? And I haven't been kissed in two years and she knows it."

"Really?" George asked intrigued. "I thought Brett Lovelace …"

"You know as well as I do that you can't count someone who tripped over you trying to get to Harry and landed on your face." Ginny crossed her arms and scowled unpleasantly at her brother. George laughed.

"You sound like you could do with a break from her?"

"I would love to move out," Ginny agreed, "but I don't exactly have the finances."

"I have a spare room," George had said, looking out of the kitchen window. "Rent's cheap." Ginny stared at him.

"I … but …" she stood up straight. "That's Fred's room." George said nothing, only shrugged slightly, still staring out of the window. Ginny hugged him tightly, pretending not to notice the lone tear running down his cheek.

She'd moved in the following week and by mid-September had joined the Harpies as a junior team member. Everything was fine until George had announced his engagement just before Christmas and moved out shortly after Easter. Paying for the place on her pitiful salary was difficult but somehow she always had just enough. Ginny knew George was supplementing her rent and leaving food in her pantry.

"I'm fine," Ginny called to the rest of the team. "Chores … you know …" She waved her hand vaguely and the rest of the team nodded and shuffled out. Ginny knew there would be a bevy of beautiful men waiting to socialise with the Harpies, there always was at their favourite pub. None of them had ever taken much notice of her though. Still, she couldn't compete with the like of Briony Marshall with her long blonde curls and her tanned legs that went all the way …

It was Friday night and eighteen year old Ginny Weasley headed home to a Quidditch game on the wireless followed by a hot bath, hoping George had leftover Chinese from lunch. She could usually count on that for Fridays. Ginny Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and Hannah Abbott waved at her as she stumbled out of the grate. Hannah was sitting at one end of the bar giggling at something Neville was saying. Ginny waved back with a sigh and glanced around at the patrons. Seamus was dancing rather closely with a witch of indeterminate age and Romilda Vane was sitting at a table flirting with five men at once. Ginny grimaced slightly when she realised the blonde plastered to Dean was one of her Hogwarts room mates and she made her way quickly to the back alley way and into Diagon Alley. In the dark, the newly neon pink walls of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes glowed fluorescent and Ginny stumbled towards it berating herself for her lonely, friendless existence.

She'd tried to make plans with Luna but she'd been busy with her latest Muggle beau and Hermione had promised to take Ron to the cinema. Ginny had spent precious minutes of her life reassuring Hermione that her new beige lipstick – which was the same colour as all her other beige lipsticks – did not clash with her tan coloured blouse. It had left Ginny with a rather pitiful collection of friends who all turned out to be busy. The lowest blow was mousy, little Frieda Kirk who'd been trying on a pair of black stilettos when Ginny Flooed her—and asked Ginny if they looked all right with her new electric blue mini skirt. Frieda's boyfriend, whose name escaped Ginny entirely, was taking her to a disco and while Ginny had no earthly idea what that was, it was painfully clear that everyone in the world was attached except plain Ginny Weasley, without two Knuts to rub together and her love life dead in the water.

Ginny fumbled for her key and swore loudly when she dropped it. The key bounced carelessly across the ground and landed somewhere Ginny couldn't see.

"What a stupid, bloody, buggering night," Ginny fumed as she stalked around looking for the key.

"Lost something?" a deep voice inquired. Ginny whipped her head around to see Harry Potter standing in the shadows. He was holding something cradled in his left arm and in his right hand was her key. Ginny blushed, grateful the darkness hid the evidence.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking the key and shoving it mercilessly into the lock. "What're you doing, skulking around?"

"Oh, that's nice," Harry said, affronted. "I come bearing gifts and you … snark at me."

"I snarked?"

"Yes, you did," Harry said smugly.

"What gifts have you come bearing?" Ginny asked as she shoved the heavy door open. "Twenty-carat diamonds?" Harry groaned.

"I don't know why I agreed to help George out with that!" Harry exclaimed, frustrated. "It's just like the Prophet to think I was buying an engagement ring – for what girl, I ask you? And anyway, they were clearly not rings and the largest one can't possibly be more than seven carat."

"Since when do you know about diamond sizes?' Ginny asked archly as she motioned up the stairs. Harry sidled past her and took them two at a time.

"Since George dragged me to jewellery stores looking for the perfect bridesmaid gifts," Harry called over his shoulder. "I promise you'll love it, you just have to wait until next week to see it."

"Yeah, and you can wait to see the dress until then, too," Ginny retorted as she reached the top of the stairs and the door to her flat where Harry was waiting.

"That bad, huh?" Harry teased.

"Did you bring food or not, Potter?"

"Of course," Harry said, holding a box out to her. "Chinese, what else?"

"And how'd you know I'd be home?"

"I didn't, but …"

"Why aren't you out tonight, then?"

Harry shrugged and handed Ginny a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Ron and Hermione had plans?" Ginny asked as she took of her cloak inside the door and kicked off her shoes.

"Yeah," said Harry, divesting himself of his own cloak and wandering into Ginny's tiny living room. He put the Chinese cartons on the coffee table. "So did Neville and Seamus and Dean. Even Pavarti was busy."

"You know you haven't got a chance with her, don't you?" Ginny said, handing him a fork she had retrieved from the drawer in the tiny kitchenette. "The Yule Ball is still a vivid memory." Harry glowered and threw himself onto Ginny's couch, picking up one of the cartons as he did so.

"I know that," he grouched. "I just … everyone else has someone."

"That's not a good reason to start a relationship, Harry," Ginny rolled her eyes as she searched the cartons on the coffee table for the lemon chicken.

"I don't necessarily want a relationship!" Harry said, waving a forkful of Mongolian lamb at her. "But it'd be nice to talk to some female younger than old Mildred in the office and not be stuck at home on a Friday night!"

"You have a point," Ginny mused. "We should set her up with old Bert down at the Harpies and then we'd really be sad … just once I'd like for him not to be the only bloke under a hundred I speak to apart from George – and he doesn't count. Between Bert and old Mr Johnson at the Post Office …"

"Is your mum still sending you daily letters?" Harry asked sympathetically. Ginny nodded, her mouth full. "I only get one a week."

"Lucky," Ginny murmured.

"She tried to set me up with your cousin – that one … the one with the accountant for a father," Harry said, stabbing a piece of pork viciously with a fork.

"Mafalda?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Is she mad?"

"Yes," Harry muttered belligerently.

"Well … look at it this way," Ginny said brightly. "At least you don't need a date to the wedding."

"Here, here," Harry said, raising his Butterbeer bottle and taking a swig. "Even if I don't know what she's wearing, at least there's a girl on my arm."

"Charming, Potter, you're just charming," Ginny rolled her eyes as she selected a spring roll. Harry snatched the box from her and crammed two of them in his mouth at once.

"Oos no mai foolt," he protested through a spray of pastry. "I dint ask t'be a groomsman."

"No," Ginny said wryly, "just like I didn't ask to be a bridesmaid. Don't you love how they just assumed?"

"We could have said no …" Harry mused, staring into the corner, his Butterbeer halfway to his lips.

"This way we don't need a date," Ginny reminded him as she pulled the old, tattered blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around herself.

"Excellent point, Weasley!" said Harry, draining the Butterbeer and putting the empty bottle down on the table. "Are you going to share that blanket? It's cold over here."

"Turn on the wireless and I'll think about it," Ginny smirked.

"What's on?" Harry asked, jumping to his feet and twirling the knobs on the old set.

"Puddlemere versus Montrose," Ginny said. She picked up the almost empty lemon chicken container and extracted the last piece.

"Montrose wins, you take out the rubbish," Harry said, flicking the knob one last time and diving onto the couch and beneath the blanket.

"Puddlemere will annihilate them," Ginny replied, "and get your freezing hands off my ankles."

Harry flicked her on the foot as he settled himself more comfortably against her legs and they listened to the match. This was much better than stilettos at a disco – whatever that was – or worrying about which lipstick went best with your blouse – which no one would see in the darkened cinema – this was ... comfortable, easy, no pressure, just hanging out.

Just friends.


	3. It's like you're always stuck

A/N: Sorry about the truly sucky wait for this – if there's anyone out there still reading. Life just gets hectic!

**Chapter 3. It's like you're always stuck in second gear**

Harry Potter watched Ginny Weasley with amusement. The intense look of concentration on her face might have fooled most of the wedding guests, but not her best friend. It looked as if she was not scratching at her leg under her voluminous petticoats. It looked as if she was not tilting her head to try and find an angle that didn't make the mass of curls on her head lean precariously across one eye. It looked as if she was misty eyed at her brother's nuptials, not trying to avoid sneezing all over her bouquet.

She looked the picture of rapt attention; standing sweetly in line with Audrey's five other bridesmaids in their rainbow of pastel-coloured dresses. Only Harry saw the set of her clenched jaw and the way her nose wrinkled just a little bit as Audrey repeated her vows. Harry laughed silently to himself as Ginny's slender neck twitched just a little as one of the pale pink ruffles on her shoulders flopped onto exposed skin. The officiator was about to pronounce Percy and Audrey bonded for life, if Ginny could hold out for just a few more minutes …

Molly groaned audibly as Ginny suddenly scowled and brushed impatiently at the sequinned headdress that fell over her forehead. Luckily no one else saw, too enthralled were they with the respectful peck Percy and Audrey were sharing. George let out a noisy whoop that had Percy glaring in his direction and George grinning back, unrepentant. Fleur noisily burst into tears, sniffling all over her silk-swathed swollen belly. Audrey's father beamed proudly as his daughter started down the aisle on the arm of her new husband, trailed by her parade of bridesmaids.

Ginny eyed Harry grimly as she took Teddy's little hand from Andromeda's grasp and began slowly inching down the aisle, coaxing the toddler along. Harry tried to hide his smirk, failing dismally. He knew he'd pay for that later. He was, however, entirely unable to keep a straight face as Ginny wrestled the dainty white pillow from Teddy's little fingers and tried to distract him from the tiny beads sewn onto the lowermost ruffles of her skirt.

It was a lost cause and Ginny eventually abandoned her flowers and the pillow on the nearest pew and picked Teddy up so they could follow the rest of the wedding party outside the church. As soon as he felt her lift him, Teddy suddenly dropped his weight in the way that toddlers do when they don't want to be picked up and screwed his face up in preparation to howl. Ginny staggered, catching the hem of her ruffled pink dress and stumbling forward. She righted herself just in time and pulled a face at Teddy. The little boy grinned suddenly and reached up to pat her cheek and everyone sighed at the touching scene.

Ginny looked over at Harry, her eyes a silent plea but Harry just laughed as her face fell when she realised Teddy had thrust his hand down the front of her beaded bodice and squealed loudly. Ginny increased her pace as she pulled the offending hand out of her foundation garments, making her way out into the Easter sunshine.

"He's been a handful the entire ceremony," Andromeda sighed as she joined Harry when the guests filed their way out of the church. "I'm exhausted. I have no idea what possessed that girl to ask a two-year-old to carry the rings. Now I have to wrestle him through all the photos as well."

"I'll do that if you like," Harry said. "You go to the reception and put your feet up. We'll meet you there." Andromeda smiled gratefully and thrust Teddy's bag towards him without hesitation. Gathering up Ginny's bouquet and the dainty ring pillow, Harry ambled slowly out to the wedding party to find Ginny pleading with Teddy to stand still at the front of the picture while a bored-looking photographer clicked his tongue impatiently.

"Can't you change his hair to something other than this horrible turquoise?" Audrey asked fretfully. "It clashes." Ginny growled at her sister-in-law, her face as red as her hair, clashing horribly with her pink ruffles as she tried to get Teddy to stand still.

"Here, let me," Harry said, dropping Teddy's bag off to the side and thrusting Ginny's flowers at her. Harry crouched down in front of his godson. Ginny straightened up gratefully and shuffled to her place in the line up.

"Harwee!" Teddy squealed excitedly, bouncing on his toes. His hair immediately went jet black and he clapped his hands in glee.

"Okay kid," Harry said, laughing. "I want you to stand perfectly still, all right? We're going to play statues."

"Yay!" cheered the two year old.

"Absolutely still now," Harry said backing away and standing next to the photographer. Teddy stood ramrod straight, a bright smile plastered on his face while Harry gave him a thumbs up. It lasted for three photos before Teddy, distracted by a passing duck, wandered off.

"Thank you, Harry," Percy said stiffly. Harry shrugged a shoulder inelegantly and hurried after his godson.

Harry kept one eye on Teddy as he began chasing the birds and one eye on Ginny as she kept a fake smile plastered to her face, posing for photo after photo. He laughed as Ginny repeatedly crossed her eyes at the back of Percy's head whenever he and his new wife posed awkwardly for portraits.

"They look like they have pokers shoved up their bums," Ginny muttered as soon as she was able to get away from the wedding party. The photographer was taking photos of each bridesmaid with their partner, and as Ginny's partner was technically Teddy, she wasn't required for the moment.

"You don't," Harry said, summoning Teddy back from the edge of the duck pond.

"I should hope not," Ginny huffed.

"You look like you're wearing starchy petticoats made of wire," Harry said with a smirk.

"I think I am," Ginny whispered just before the photographer summoned her imperiously.

Ginny posed for her individual portrait shots, looking much more angelic than Harry knew she was feeling and then the photographer wanted Teddy. Harry picked up the little boy and surreptitiously cleaned his trousers of the mud that caked the hems before handing him to Ginny. Teddy immediately began picking at the sparkly beading on her bodice and Ginny batted his hands away impatiently. She glared at Harry when he laughed.

"It's all right for you, Potter," she hissed. "Your date to this thing isn't a pint sized, breast-obsessed bloke less than half your age."

"No, mine ditched me the day before the event when she realised it was the wedding of an ex-girlfriend!" Harry said, pulling Teddy's wandering hands away from Ginny's dangly earrings.

"Do you suppose Percy knows Audrey bats for both teams?" Ginny wondered aloud as Teddy squirmed to get down.

"I hope not," Harry said, taking Teddy as he reached out for him. "Think how much fun it will be when he finds out!" Ginny sniggered.

"Excuse me, I need to take your photograph!" the photographer called shrilly, his hands on his hips.

"I think he bats for the boy's team," Ginny said out of the corner of her mouth.

Harry convinced Teddy to stand near enough to Ginny to satisfy the photographer and the photographer took two shots before George distracted the toddler with something shiny. Ginny slumped onto a nearby stone seat while the photographer hurried off to round up the parents of the bride and groom. Harry perched next to her, warily watching George with Teddy. Audrey frowned at Ginny as she hitched her skirts up and kicked her shoes off, wriggling her toes.

"it's a … nice dress," Harry said hesitantly.

"Oh Merlin's saggy underpants!" exclaimed Ginny looking at him in horror. "This is almost an exact replica of the bridesmaid's dress I wore for Cousin Winifred's wedding when I was four! If you think this is a nice dress, Potter, it's no wonder you've not had a date in six months!"

"It's a sight better than your eight," retorted Harry.

"If your last date was Hugh Pfitner you wouldn't think eight months was too long!"

"He was a bit …"

"Don't say it," Ginny commanded holding up her hand.

"Ginny!" Audrey called shrilly as she bustled over to them. "Do you need to use the … facilities before we head off to the reception?"

"I'm fine, thanks,' Ginny replied with a sickening smile and Audrey nodded briefly and hurried away.

"Do you get the feeling she's treating you like …"

"A child?" Ginny asked, nodding. "I feel like I'm stuck behind some sort of huge …"

"Semi-trailer," supplied Harry. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, um … big lorry, like a really, really, really big car." Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, that is exactly what it is like," she said. "Everyone else is on the Hogwarts Express – one way ticket to life, and I am sort of puttering along behind them unable to gather enough speed to join in. It really doesn't help when you're paired with the ring-bearer. Did you know she wanted me to scatter petals behind Teddy?" Harry sniggered. Ginny shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Does she think you're three?"

"I think so," Ginny said gravely. "I bet she sat me at the kiddie table."

"I bet she sat me with six single women," Harry frowned. "I'd really rather just sit with Ron and Hermione."

"I'll save you a seat at the kiddie table," Ginny said wryly. "Audrey said I was welcome to invite someone, but honestly what bloke wants to come to a wedding to sit alone while their frou-frou date tries not to trip over her ruffles and then have to fight a two-year-old for access to her …" Ginny trailed off, waving vaguely at her beaded chest. Harry laughed.

"I'm shocked Miss Weasley," he said, "that you would allow such forward behaviour!"

"Oh you are not," Ginny complained. "You were there last week when I dared Neville."

"He looked scared," Harry commented.

"He was."

The two of them sat idly in the sunshine until Ginny was hustled away to ride in a gaudy pink carriage festooned with pink ribbons and wrapped in lace. She grimaced as the other bridesmaids were handed into their waiting carriages by their partners and she scrambled up into hers, barely turning around in time for Harry to thrust Teddy at her.

"I'll see you at the reception," Harry called gaily as he shut the door of the carriage. Teddy jumped excitedly on Ginny's lap and she frowned at the streaks of mud he left there but then shrugged.

"Absolutely," Ginny called as she leant out of the window. "You better save me a dance, Potter. I don't want to be stuck at the kiddie table all night!" Harry smiled as her carriage took off. It was better, he thought, that he hadn't brought a date after all. He'd have a better time with Ginny, probably. A date was a lot of pressure. There was no pressure with Ginny.

Just friends.


End file.
